


a new addition to the family.

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cats, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Andrew and Neil adopt a new kitten, and hope that Sir and King don't react badly.





	a new addition to the family.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paleromantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/gifts).



> incest supporters, don't interact

  
"This one here?"  
  
The woman pointed to one of the kittens in the display area, currently sipping from a small red bowl. The kitten had a black patch over its right eye, contrasting with the rest of its ice-white fur. It had startlingly blue eyes- almost unnerving how bright they were.  
  
"We nicknamed this one _'Patch'_ ," continued the woman, smiling as Neil looked enamoured with the kitten. "The rest of his litter was either all white fur or all black, so he's a bit of an odd one out!"  
  
Andrew chewed harder on his lip. The kitten was absolutely adorable, yes, but would their other cat play nice? He looked to Neil, hoping that the man had developed mind reading capabilities and would reply to him.  
  
Neil seemed to be able to read his mind, and he looked worried. "What temperment does he have?"  
  
"He's shy, keeps to himself usually. Are you interested in him?"  
  
Andrew leaned down against the glass, not to startle the animals but just to observe. The kitten, 'Patch', looked up at him and gave his icy blue stare. "He kind of reminds me of you," mumbled Andrew.  
  
Neil grinned brightly. "So you love him, then?"  
  
"What do _you_ think, pipe dream?"  
  
Neil rolled his eyes and then smiled at the woman. "Can we take him out?"  
  
"Of course, just please be gentle sir!"  
  
She unlocked the cage and reached in, lifting Patch out gently before depositing him into Neil's arms. Neil gasped softly, and then grinned as he scratched behind the cat's ears. "Oh, Andrew..."  
  
Patch made a small noise, closing his eyes. He seemed to be shivering. Neil wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and then looking at Andrew.

"He's so small..."  
  
Andrew nodded, leaning in. "Hello, little friend."  
  
The kitten opened its eyes, and reached his paw out to hit Andrew's face. Andrew's eyes went round and he raised his hand to scratch the back of Patch's head. "I... hello."  
  
Neil laughed and then handed him over. "Your jumper is going to be ruined with hair, Drew."  
  
" _Don't_ care," said Andrew, rubbing beneath Patch's chin. "We'll take him."  
  
Neil smiled weakly. "Do you think it's a good idea, though? Will King and Sir play nice?"  
  
Andrew nodded. "Of course. The fact you could think that of _our_ children?"  
  
Neil rolled his eyes. "I hope that they get on well... I want him to be happy with us!"  
  
"Me too. Now, lady, may we have this kitten?"  
  
"There's some paperwork, but you can take him now!" She smiled brightly. "I'm so glad- No one really wanted to adopt him."  
  
"Why not? Look at his cute little eyes, and that patch is so damn cute."  
  
Neil looked to his boyfriend, and smirked. "Alright, eager."  
  
The woman sighed. "He's just nervous, see how he's shivering? A lot of people who come in want a kitten who's all cuddles and playfulness. But Patch sorta keeps to himself."  
  
Neil smiled brightly. "Oh, he'll fit right in with us."  
  
"Keeps to himself,” Andrew said, then scoffed. “Yep, sounds like us. We'd love to adopt him, just show us where to sign."

* * *

Neil sat down, setting Patch down gently on the carpet. The kitten took a few steps, taking in his new surroundings before curling up by the leg of the couch.

The man furrowed his brow and reached down to stroke the back of Patch's head. "Hey buddy, you okay?"  
  
Patch let out a small noise, bringing his nose up to Neil's palm, licking it. Neil winced at the sandpaper like texture of the kitten's tongue.  
  
Andrew set about making them coffee, and before long he felt King curl around his ankle before heading over to where Neil was. She stopped dead when she saw the kitten, as if she was surprised, before approaching slowly. Sir went to follow, but Andrew scooped her up instead.  
  
Patch pushed back against the couch when he saw the older cats, and Neil picked him up. "Patch, meet your new family. King, and Sir."  
  
King sniffed at him, and then moved forward to nuzzle him gently.  
  
Patch made a noise, nuzzling back and looking up at King. He then looked to Sir.  
  
"I was thinking we should call him Princess. Princess Patch, maybe. Because of King, you know."  
  
Neil smirked. "Kevin will be _so_ pissed."  
  
"Kevin will have to get over himself."  
  
Andrew kissed Sir on the forehead, holding him close. "Mmh. You're my good kitty, aren't you? You're not going to hurt little Princess, are you?"  
  
Neil snorted. "She doesn't understand you, Drew."  
  
"Yes she _does_ ." Andrew kissed her forehead again. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Sir purred, nudging Andrew's chin before licking it. Andrew winced then looked to his boyfriend. "Go out and get more cat food, please?"  
  
Neil whined and then put Patch down. "Alright. Are we out of ice cream?"  
  
"No, but it couldn't hurt to get some more, hon."  
  
Neil shot him the middle finger and then grabbed their keys. "Love you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

 “How are they doing?”

Andrew was sipping his cup of coffee when Neil got back, and he looked up. He grinned, and looked back down to his drink. “They're in the basket, love.”

Neil dropped the cat food off to the side for Andrew to tidy, and put the ice cream in the freezer before returning to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Andrew from behind, tilting his head up and kissing his forehead. “Behaved themselves?”

“Even better,” mumbled Andrew, leaning up to kiss Neil. “You’ll see.”

“Ominous. I love it.”

Neil went into the bedroom, pushing open the door calmly. The lava lamp was on, giving the room a soft orange glow, and he could see the cat bed. King and Sir took up most of the space, curled like crescent moons, but they were holding Patch close to them. The kitten was sleeping, while it looked like Sir and King were wide awake. They were just keeping him warm, keeping him company. King purred softly and snuggled against Patch.

And Neil closed the door. He turned to the table and sat down, leaning over it.

“How's Princess Patch doing?”

“She's settling in nicely, babe. God, you were so right about this.”

“I know, replied Andrew, dryly. “Always am.”

“Mmhm. You always are.”

With the cats curled up nicely together, everything felt at peace, certain they wouldn't have to worry a bit about their new addition to the family.


End file.
